tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Rider: Race for Life
"Race for Life" is the sixteenth episode of season two of the TV action series Knight Rider and is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Georg Fenady with a script written by Bruce Belland and Roy M. Rogosin. It first aired on NBC on Friday, February 5th, 1984 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, a blackout cripples the computer database at a hospital where April's ill niece, Becky, is awaiting a bone marrow transplant. Using K.I.T.T.'s database, they find that the only compatible donor they can track down is a gang member named Julio Rodriguez. Michael and K.I.T.T. race to find Julio and hopefully get him to agree to help them in time. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Knight Rider: Season Two DVD collection by Universal Studios and disc ten of the Knight Rider: The Complete Collection DVD set. * This episode is production code number: 57826. TV Rage.com; Knight Rider; "Race for Life"; Episode Info * Dedication: This Knight Rider is dedicated to the memory of Marcel Rafael Marcelino, who died while his father, Mario, was filming this episode. Mario played the role of Julio. TV.com; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; NotesKnight Rider Archives.com; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; Trivia * Production on this episode began on December 8th, 1983. Principal filming concluded on December 16th. Knight Rider Archives; "Race for Life" * This episode was re-broadcast on June 17th, 1984. Knight Rider Archives; "Race for Life" * This is the second episode of Knight Rider directed by Georg Fenady. He directs eleven episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of Knight Rider co-written by Bruce Belland. Belland is also an actor who played a character named Bruce in eleven episodes of The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet. * This is the only episode of Knight Rider co-written by Roy M. Rogosin. * Actor Richard Basehart is uncredited in this episode as the voice of the opening narrator. * Actor William Daniels is uncredited as the voice of K.I.T.T. in this episode. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of actor David Hasselhoff in the role of Michael Knight. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of actor Edward Mulhare in the role of Devon Miles. * This is the fifteenth appearance of actress Rebecca Holden in the role of April Curtis. * Actress Robyn Lively, who plays Becky Phillips, was nominated at the 1985 Young Artist Awards for the category of Best Young Actress - Guest in a Television Series for this episode. IMDB; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; Awards * This is Toni Nero's third work on a television program. She has also appeared on episodes of Matt Houston, Automan and T.J. Hooker starring Star Trek alum, William Shatner. Allusions * Becky's special name for K.I.T.T. is "Black Beauty". Black Beauty is an 1877 novel by English author Anna Sewell. The story has been adapted into numerous films including a movie in 1921, one in 1946, and one in 1971, which is the most well-known adaptation among them. Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Race for Life" at the Knight Rider Wiki References ---- Category:1984/Episodes Category:Georg Fenady/Director Category:Bruce Belland/Writer Category:Roy M. Rogosin/Writer Category:George E. Crosby/Associate producer Category:Robert Ewing/Associate producer Category:Robert Foster/Executive producer Category:Rob Gilmer/Producer Category:Tom Greene/Producer Category:Gino Grimaldi/Producer Category:Glen A. Larson/Executive producer Category:Joel Rogosin/Supervising producer Category:David Hasselhoff/Actor Category:Edward Mulhare/Actor Category:Rebecca Holden/Actor Category:Lynne Marta/Actor Category:Scott Getlin/Actor Category:James Arone/Actor Category:Hank Brandt/Actor Category:Robyn Lively/Actor Category:Mario Marcelino/Actor Category:Jesse Aragon/Actor Category:Toni Nero/Actor Category:Vincent Barbour/Actor Category:Frank Lugo/Actor Category:William Harlow/Actor Category:Richard Basehart/Voice actor Category:William Daniels/Voice actor Category:Episodes with crew categories